the_clowneryfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia
Overview Olivia is one of the main characters, but is arguably the true main of the The Clownery ARG. She was first introduced in the very first night of the server, introducing herself to Jake's friends Lex and Lucifer then attempting to fall asleep, before getting possessed by Sam. Her age is 18, and she is not at the current moment attending any school. History Olivia was first introduced in the very first night of the server, not doing much of anything before attempting to sleep. She ends up possessed by Sam, who spams everyone in the server with disturbing texts commenting on what can be assumed as Olivia. Olivia is creeped out by this, but denies it at first until she sees proof, asking Jake if he was pulling a prank on her. Lex attempts to wake her up by messaging her "WAKE." She does eventually wake up, but she reveals it is because of the sounds of the Discord notifications rather than the 'spell' itself. She attempts to go to sleep again, but gets possessed again. Not a lot happens with Olivia herself, but the spirits mainly use her body for plot points. However, there is a sideplot in which characters try to convince her to search Sam's room for a gun to defend herself against him. She denies this, saying that it would be ridiculous for her to do so, as she believes that he hasn't done anything wrong. Olivia says that Sam is cooking dinner for her, and ignores the server's warnings about possible poisoning. However, she says that Sam backed out last minute for dinner and instead ordered pizza. The server says that he must be able to see their messages, however Olivia denies this. She however, as said by Lex, admitted to him that it was weird that her father did that. Lex shows no proof of this, however Olivia doesn't deny it. Alex asks if she knew who the pizza guy was, as Olivia commented that her father knew him. She says no, and Alex starts to insist for her not to eat the pizza and eat energy bars instead. She does, however, eat the pizza and after awhile she comments on how weird dinner was. Olivia then overhears Sam talking to what she describes as her biological mother (though this is impossible, as Alice is dead.) Jake asks what they were talking about, and she responds that they were talking about Ground. Olivia does see the connection between what Sam described about the Ground, but she just brushes it off as them going to a fossil site because Alice was very fond of fossils. She is told by a player to ask if she could go, and she does, but she is denied by Sam for her being too young to go. She admits that this reason didn't make sense, and it's clear that she's a little upset that Austin got to go instead of her. She says that Austin agreed to tell her what happened, but he had to leave early due to the fact he had a date. Olivia doesn't say if Austin actually gave her information, and it can be assumed Austin was lying about the date. Olivia then comments on how her stepmother believes her to be sick, explaining that she feels hot. Lex implies it's from the poisoning, but Olivia doesn't outright deny it as she usually would. She explains that she sometimes gets sick, but she already took her medicine for it. She shows no overall signs of poisoning, though. She, awhile later, gets possessed by Lucy and then by Sam by the influence of Lex. Though he didn't do anything to cause this (supposedly,) she still acts like as if it's his fault, claiming that he was working with the spirits due to the fact Sam contacted him during the possession. She then gets possessed/hacked by Austin, who again messages Lex and then leaves, deleting all proof of it even happening. She, however, does believe that Austin would do something like this and attempts to contact him. She tells Lex all of this, which causes him to have a breakdown and yell at her before leaving. Olivia, surprisingly, doesn't get too upset about this due to her being preoccupied with Austin. She claims that Austin said she was lying, or that he just didn't know what she was talking about. Back History Olivia was online friends with Jake, and also seemingly Alex before he told her to kill herself and left. She doesn't comment much about Alex outside of the casual conversation. Relationships * Jake- Close friends. They don't talk as much as they used to, though. * Lex- On and off friends. They have a lot of quarrels, but they seem to care enough for each other, even if it's starting to wear down. * Lucifer- Assumed friends. They've never talked directly, though. * Alex- Former friends. They still have casual conversation with each other, but not much else is really said regarding their relationship outside of Alex's outburst at Olivia where he told her to take her life. * Austin- Siblings. They don't seem to have a healthy relationship, as Olivia immediately believes players when they show her screenshots of someone texting through her account and say it's Austin, claiming that she's not surprised he would do something like this. She also constantly calls him names such as "asshole." Though she doesn't believe the animal cruelty claims. * Hannah- Former friends. She seems surprised and a little disturbed by Hannah's presence. * Sam- Father. She says that he gets angry at her a lot, but does seem to have a overall nice opinion of him, and is oblivious to his terrible crimes. * Unnamed Stepmother- They seem to be close enough, as Olivia refers to her as mom or stepmom, instead of by her name. * Lucy- Biological sister, technical half-sister. She seems to be put off by Lucy, but doesn't experience overall malicious opinions towards her. * Alice/Ashley- She believes her to be her cousin, and is unaware that she is her biological mother. Facts * Olivia is believed to have dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes by the co-creator. * It is said that Sam leaves parts of his spirit in people he possesses, and this can be seen in Olivia as she becomes more and more irritable and moody, but this can also be said to just be her breaking down over the events happening. * Lex says that Olivia has blackmail on him, though it is unknown what this is.